My Angel
by KateandRickplusSamandAndyLover
Summary: When Gabriel sacrifices himself for the Winchesters. A bond is formed between him and Sam. Major character death, but revival. Rated M for later chapters. Sabriel, background destiel. in later chapters angel!sam and angel!dean


INTRODUCTION

_My name is Chuck Shurley a.k.a Carver Edlund. I can see the future. If you're reading this, I have died and one of people going through the stuff in my house found this and has decided it's worth publishing. _

_Like I said, I can see the future and no, I'm not one of those fake psychic people. I really do see the future; because you see, I'm a prophet of the Lord. I am also the author of the Supernatural books. This story can't be seen in those, because Sam and Dean made me stop publishing them. Party poopers. I had to write it though, because what I write becomes true. It's all part of being a prophet. It's a story filled with love, suffering, and a profound bond. It all starts because of a sacrifice; a sacrifice that causes a bond that surpasses death. No amount of time or physical separation can break this bond. Most call it true love, but most do not understand a true connection of souls or in this case soul and grace that then turns into grace and grace. I'm getting a little ahead of myself there though. Let's start in the beginning, well the beginning of this bond. _

CHAPTER 1: THE BEGINNING

Gabriel couldn't explain this connection he had to this human, even before the sacrifice. He couldn't explain why he had to hide the way Sam's pain affected him even though it shouldn't. He has done these tricks for over 200 years and no human feelings in those affected him this way, so why did this human's. But now only was he usually unaffected by human emotions, at least in a negative way, he normally he found it hilarious and it made him happy to make people pained and even dead. After all they did deserve it and he was the messenger angel. And he had a message to send. A message that would help Sam later if he would just get it. He can't save Dean, he just can't and the sooner he finds this out the better.

These feelings were starting to feel distracting; did he seriously just kill Dean with bad tacos? He couldn't have come up with something more creative than that. He bugged him to no end why he would feel this way about such a lowly human being? A human being who was supposed to be smart, but clearly couldn't get the message.

It can't be all about the looks. Although the things he would do that man given the chance. That six-pack would be a great plate to put some syrup and then lick it off. But that's a whole other story. Gabriel's fantasies could literally take up a book. Some involve being pushed up against the wall by that giant of man, maybe minus putting a stake through his neck afterwards. He's had other sexy victims and never once felt a connection to them. He's never had this connection to anybody, not even Kali could compare. He acted his way through the trick, mastering hiding his feelings. Although watching those six months was way harder than it should have been.

* * *

He actually laughed at some of the TV shows, like when Sam was being slapped by the girl when he didn't understand why. That was legitly funny. The other times he was trying to make his point. His point was flawed. If you were supposed to follow "fate" to a "T", maybe Gabriel was supposed to be a good little angel and not leave heaven in the first place, but that was him, not humans. Why did Sam and Dean have to fight every thing? If he had been thinking he would have helped them before this trick, because he would have seen how similar the Winchesters were actually to him, more Sam than Dean though. But hindsight is 20/20.

At this point, he just wants the apocalypse to be over, this is what pulls him through putting Sam through TV show after TV show. He almost stops, but Gabriel never quits before the message is sent, or he gets a wooden stake put through him.

* * *

Gabriel is pissed! Being in holy fire is seriously annoying, but the fact that Sam put him there is what hurts the most. _Where did that come from? _At least he knows his angels. He can't stop thinking about the one of the last things Dean says to him out of his mind. _"This is about you wanting to stand up to your family." _And Sam. Well what Dean said in relation to Sam. Maybe the message he was trying to send the whole time was flawed, because his bias was with his cowardice to stand up to Michael and Lucifer. Maybe humans were worth it, well one human.


End file.
